Wishful
by fwingsnitch
Summary: Ash thinks he needs a miracle...and he gets one. For 24 hours, every wish Ash makes will come true. Of course, we all know the stuff this will cause. But what happens when he wishes that Misty loved him? I won't post the next chapter till you do!
1. Chapter 1

Another one of my Gregory Oscar Dent fics. Ol' Greg shows up again and gives Ash another "gift". What is it? Well, you'll just have to read and find out! Pokeshipping! Rated T for stuff. Please review!  
____________________________________________________

Hello! If you don't know about Gregory Oscar Dent, I suggest you read When We Die first. If you want you can go ahead and also read The Pokémon Game and 90 Minutes. But When We Die was the first.

And here are the ages of our "heroes" (I always hate it when the narrator calls them that. Maybe in fanfiction they're heroes, but in the show they're just whiny little brats who act like 8-year-olds and are repeatedly getting WAY luckier than they should):

Ash is 14

Misty is 15

Brock is 23

Gregory Oscar Dent is 1,000,000,000,000,000… and so on

Now read the fic!  
____________________________________________________

Chapter 1

Ash and Misty sat next to each other on the couch, watching "America's got talent". It was late, so it was dark out, and the only light came from the TV.

"Ash…"

"Yeah, Misty?"

"Have I ever told you that I loved you?"

Ash didn't answer. He couldn't. This had just come out of nowhere. He didn't know what had brought this out. He didn't know what to say.

"Uh…"

"Cause I do." Misty was blushing like crazy was as nervous as if she was defusing a time bomb that was going to blow up the earth while at the same time all of the people in the world watched her, their lives depending on her. Of course, that wasn't happening, but that's how nervous she was.

"Misty…"

"It's okay if you don't love me, Ash. I understand. But I just couldn't keep this from you any longer. We've known each other for years. You needed to know."

"Misty, I…"

Misty sighed. "It's okay. I get it. I'll be fine." She made a move to get off the couch but Ash put his hand on his arm.

"Wait!"

Misty looked at Ash and he saw that tears were starting to well up in her eyes. He couldn't stand it. He always hated it when Misty cried. It made him feel horrible.

"Yeah?" Misty said, trying to act like she was okay.

Ash smiled. "You're not the only one who's been hiding their feelings."

Ash closed his eyes and slowly leaned his head towards Misty. She closed hers, and they both puckered up. Then, their lips met. It began tight, then slowly they opened up their lips and their tongues slithered their way into each other's mouths. They put their arms around each other and pulled closer Ash leaned back, not taking his lips off of Misty's, until they were both lying down, Misty on top of Ash. Misty put her hands on Ash's just and Ash slid his so that one was on her butt and the other was running through her beautiful, orangey-red hair. Misty's moved her hands up to Ash's cheeks and her breasts press against his chest, moving up and down from her hard breathing. This whole time they didn't stop kissing, their tongues fiercely battling it out, neither one of them wanting to ever stop.

Then, after what must have been ten minutes, Misty lifted her head up and let out a gasp. She stared down at Ash, and he stared back up into her shining, emerald eyes.

"Ash…I never thought I could love you more. I guess I was wrong."

Ash smiled. "Pinch me. I must be dreaming."

Misty pinched Ash's cheek.

Ash opened his eyes. He stared up at the roof of the tent, his hands still in the air from

…his…_dream_…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGH!!!!!!!!!!"  
____________________________________________________

After he had woken pretty much everyone in the forest up, Ash put got up and started to get dressed. He took off his pajama pants and attempted to put on his jeans.

"Mmph! Rrgh! Stupid zipper!" After a few minutes Ash managed to get his pants zipped. He then put on his shirt and jacket. Yes, he is now wearing a jacket in Sinnoh. Why? Because I said so.

Ash stepped out of the tent, and pikachu jumped up on his shoulder, startling him.

"Pika!"

"Augh! Don't do that!"

"Pikachu. Pika pi?"

"Ah, it was nothing. Just a dream that I had to wake up from."

Pikachu smiled. "Pika pi, pikachu?"

Ash sighed. "Yeah, it was her again."

"Pikachu. Pika pi!"

"Nah, I've gotta get to the next gym. We'll see her again once I finish the Sinnoh league."

"Pika pikachu."

"Look, let's just forget about her until we're done in Sinnoh."

"Pikachu."

"Who ya talking about?" Dawn asked, walking up to Ash. She had been listening intently to this conversation.

"Our old friend," Brock said, flipping pancakes over the fire. He was smiling. He knew why Ash was dreaming of her. "Misty."

Dawn cocked her head curiously. "Really?"

"Yeah," Ash said. "We met in Kanto, but she had to go back to take care of the Cerulean City gym before I left to Hoenn."

Dawn smiled. "Are you…good friends?..."

"Yes."

"_Really _good friends?"

"Yes."

"Really _really _good friends?"

"Dawn, just what are you trying to say?"

"Oh, nothing."

Ash frowned. In a few minutes everyone was at the table, except for the munchkins (gliscor and croagunk not included-those guys are cool), who were on the ground.

"Alright!" Ash said eagerly. "I'm starving! Let's eat!"

"Okay," Brock said, walking up with the pancakes. "Sorry, they're a bit dark." Brock plopped them on Ash's plate. They looked as if they had just come out of Mount Doom. They smelled like it too.

Ash repeatedly stabbed the pancake with his fork until finally a piece of it broke off. Ash picked it up and whammed it against the table.

"A bit? Brock, a crocodile couldn't eat this-and they can eat nails."

"For the first time, I actually agree with Ash," Dawn said.

"Just eat."

After breakfast Brock explained that the next gym was in Snowpoint City, so they should go there next.

"Alright, let's go!" Ash said, shooting his fist in the air.

"Pika!" Pikachu did the peace sign.

"Okay then, we're going to Snowpoint City!" Dawn said.

"Yeah, but it's pretty cold there," Brock said, "so you'd better wear something other than that skirt. Of course, no matter how warm it is you shouldn't be wearing that thing," he added under his breath. "You're not even 11 and it barely covers up your underwear."

Dawn frowned. "I like this skirt! My grandmother knitted it for me!"

"Your grandmother must have thought you'd end up as a whore," Ash said with a chuckle. "For all we know, she could be right."

BITCH-SLAP! Oh, snap! EPIC PWNAGE!!!!!

"Have I ever told you how much I hate you?" Ash said.

Yeah, about a thousand times. But this one of the few times where I actually wrote it.

Ash grumbled and stood up.

"Gliscor!"

"Augh!" Gliscor jumped up onto Ash, knocking him down. His not-touched pancakes fell on his head.

"Scor! Gliscor!"

"Argh! Okay, you like me! I get it! Get off me gliscor!"

"Scor!" Gliscor jumped off of Ash. He got up, moaning in pain.

"You can tell pancakes are burned if it actually hurts when they fall on you."

"Sorry," Brock said. "Hey, would you mind washing the dishes for me?"

"Yes," Ash said grumpily, taking the dishes anyway cause I said so.

"There's a river nearby, that way." Ash began walking in the direction Brock had pointed. Once he was out of range, he began talking to himself.

"Well, this is a great day I'm having. I start out by waking up from a perfect dream about what I would give anything to have happen, get stuck with burnt pancakes, therefore not eating breakfast, have gliscor knock me down _again _and get a hard pancake to the head. I don't even want to _know _what's coming up next."

Then, of course, Ash's foot hit a rock and he tripped. The dishes flew up in the air and landed on his head. Of course, they were plastic plates, but it still hurt.

"RRGH!!!" Ash got up, clutching his head. "OW!!! DAMMIT!!!"

The rest of the day continued pretty much that same way, with one bad event following the other. When nighttime finally came, Ash found himself going to a walk in the woods, alone.

"Man, I don't see how this day could have gone any worse. It's a good thing I didn't have a gym battle. I can't believe _Paul_ actually had to save _me _from Team Rocket! How humiliating! _**Paul**_! See, that's so bad I made it italic, bold, _and _underlined! Man…"

Ash continued to walk, when a low branch hit his head making him fall on his back.

"Ow! Of course!"

Ash got up and looked up at the starry sky.

"Wish upon a star…ha! If only that actually worked…" Ash sat down, leaning his back against a tree. "Man, that would be just what I needed. Some kind of genie, or a wishing rock. If every wish I made came true…oh, man, all my problems would be gone."

"You really think so?"  
____________________________________________________

BAM! End of chapter! So who was that? I think you already know that. See you guys in the next chapter!

-Fwingsnitch=D


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, sorry if you guys were annoyed that I made you review before I posted this, it's just I haven't been getting any reviews lately, but of course, people have favorited my stories, so I know they've read them! C'mon, just review!  
____________________________________________________

Chapter 2

_Ash got up and looked up at the starry sky._

_"Wish upon a star…ha! If only that actually worked…" Ash sat down, leaning his back against a tree. "Man, that would be just what I needed. Some kind of genie, or a wishing rock. If every wish I made came true…oh, man, all my problems would be gone."_

_"You really think so?"_

"Huh?" Ash looked in front of him to see a kid about 12 years old, with dark brown hair that barely touched his eyebrows. He was wearing a dark blue hoodie, blue jeans, and dark red sneakers. He was sitting on a tree branch, reading a dark brown book, the cover of which read "Holy Bible".

"You seem to be thinking that you want a miracle," the boy said, not looking up at Ash.

"What…how…I thought…"

"I told you, Fwingsnitch likes to use me in his stories." The boy flipped the page of the Bible. "This is one of them."

"But…why?"

The boy finally looked up at Ash with his dark brown eyes. He still had that look of wisdom. Of knowledge. As if he knew everything…which he did.

"Why what?"

"Why are you here? What are you going to do this time?" Ash said the last part with a bit of frustration.

"Doesn't seem to me like you really want me here."

"Let's just say, things don't usually end up good when you're around."

"Ah, but I'm always around. This is just one of the few times you can see me. And it always ends well."

"Yeah, but after way too much trouble."

"Look, Ash," God hopped down from the branch.

"No, call me Greg."

Okay. Greg hopped down from the branch. "I'm going to give you what you want."

"I highly doubt you'll actually just send Misty into my arms right now."

"Oh, no, not that. I'm giving you what you asked for. But only for a bit of time."

"And what's that?"

"Ash, for 24 hours, every wish you make will come true."

Ash's eyes widened. "Seriously!?!"

"Oh, yeah. But you'll have to say it out loud. And be sure to be specific."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope. It's just for 24 hours, what harm could it do?"

"Woah…well…thanks…I think…is this another one of those life lesson things?"

Greg shrugged. "Maybe. You'll just have to wait and see. Now, I'll only give you this if you want me to."

"Are you kidding? Of course I do!"

"You're sure."

"Of course!"

"Even if I told you that you shouldn't."

"Dude, I don't care what you say, there's no way I'm letting this pass me by!"

"Okay, then. 24 hours. Starting…now."

Ash looked around. He looked at his hands.

"Weird…I don't feel different. Did it work?"

"Well, there's only one way to find out."

"What?"

Greg chuckled. "Oh, boy, did I make you dense."

Ash thought for a few seconds, then... "Oh! I get it!"

Greg raised his eyebrows. "Well?"

"Okay…I wish I had…a cake."

SPLAT!!!

Ash winced, now with splattered sponge cake all over him. Ash hated sponge cake. Greg laughed.

"See what I meant when I said you had to be specific?"

"Yeah, Yeah. I wish this cake was off me."

The cake immediately disappeared from Ash. His eyes widened.

"Wait a minute…it worked."

Greg nodded.

"So…really…every wish I make…it'll come true?"

Greg nodded again. "Just so long as you speak it out loud."

"Woah…" Ash couldn't believe it. "I feel so…empowered."

"I know. Feels good, doesn't it?"

"Well, it feels great!"

"Oh, but one last thing before you leave."

"What's that?"

"Well, first off, when your asleep that doesn't count as part of the 24 hours. That would be kind of unfair. And second, there's one other rule to this."

"Yeah?"

"If you wish for something that's already true, you'll get the opposite."

"So, like, if right now I said, I wish I had clothes on…"

Greg raised his eyebrows. "Man, that's a tiny one."

"What?" Ash looked down to see he was now fully naked. "Oh God!" Ash quickly covered up his…place.

"Yes?"

"Sorry…that's not what I meant?"

Greg shrugged and started reading his bible again.

"I wish I had clothes on!"

Ash found himself wearing some briefs, a push-up bra, a leather jacket, and a pink blouse, and khaki shorts. Greg chuckled.

"What the-?"

"Ya gotta be more specific."

Ash sighed. "I wish I was wearing my old clothes." Suddenly, Ash felt like he was being suffocated, then felt what he was wearing rip. He looked at the ground to see shredded baby clothes.

"Oh, come on…"

"Specific, Ash."

Ash sighed again. "I wish I was wearing the clothes that I was wearing before I said I wish I had clothes on and they dissapeared." Ash's clothes reappeared on him.

"Good," Greg said. "Have fun. I'll be watching." And with that, Greg dissapeared.

Ash grinned. "Awesome. I wish I was back at the camp." Then, next thing he knew, Ash was back at camp. Dawn and Brock were asleep, and pikachu was waiting for Ash.

"Pika!" The little mouse ran up to its master.

"Hey, pikachu!" Ash said. he rubbed the little yellow mouse's head. It…purred? I dunno what pikachus do when they're happy. I'm just gonna say he purred.

"Well, it's time we got to bed," Ash said, crawling into his tent and getting in his sleeping bag. "Good night, buddy."

"Pikachu."

And with that, they fell asleep. Well, pikachu anyway. Ash was kept awake for about 15 minutes thinking about his new power. But then he remembered that he only had 24 hours, and sleeping didn't count, so he quickly forced himself into a deep sleep.

Of course, who else would Ash have a dream about then Misty Waterflower. Again he dreamed of a perfect kiss, only to be awakened by the cry of starlies flying overhead. He grumpily got out of bed and put on his clothes. He stepped out, into the gloomy woods. Grey clouds covered the sky, and it was very wet out. Ash could only guess that it had rained last night.

Of course, Ash had forgotten about his new gift, so he wasn't the happiest of people. Dawn and Brock stepped out of their tents too, Dawn looking as grumpy as Ash, and Brock looking like his usual self. Whatever that is.

"Well," Brock said, "I'd better get started on breakfast."

"Yeah, try cooking when it's this wet out," Ash said. "Man, I wish for once we could actually have a good morning."

Then something that shocked everyone happened. The clouds cleared away, revealing a perfect sun that was bright enough to light up the forest, but not bright enough to hurt their eyes. It was suddenly a lot warmer out, and the dew and moisture dissapeared.

"What the…?" Then, Ash remembered what had happened last night. He grinned. This was going to be a great day. But he decided he shouldn't tell anybody. He didn't want to be mobbed by people wanting stuff.

Brock and Dawn stared at Ash. So did pikachu, who had walked out of the tent.

"Well, I guess we got lucky," he said. Everyone shrugged and forgot about it. But Ash was exited as ever. He could really wish for anything, and he would get it!

This was going to be the best day of his life.  
____________________________________________________

End of Chapter! Again, I won't be posting the next chapter till I get some reviews. Probably at least 3. If it's been a while, I'll post it, but you guys had better review!


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, 3rd chapter! I got a bunch of reviews last time, so thanks guys! Keep on reviewing!  
____________________________________________________

Chapter 3

After a very amazing breakfast of pancakes (thanks to Ash), Ash actually volunteered to take the dishes down to the lake and wash them. He felt like testing his power out some more. Brock looked at him curiously.

"Seriously? Ash, you never volunteer to do work. What's up?"

"I dunno. I guess I just feel helpful today."

Brock looked at Ash for a few seconds, then frowned. "Oh, I get it. Okay, what do you want? Is it money?"

Ash shook his head. "Nope. I just want to help out with the dishes. Although, I wouldn't mind some money, too."

"Ha ha. Fine." Brock handed Ash the dishes. "I dunno what's up with you today, but go ahead."

Ash grinned and ran off to the lake with the dishes. And yes, there will always be a lake nearby no matter where they are. Just because I said so.

Once he was at the lake and sure nobody could hear him, Ash put the dishes down on a rock and closed his eyes.

"Alright…I wish…" Ash thought of Misty, and how much he loved her…how much he wanted her to love him back. "…I was the hottest person on the planet." The wish came true.

"AAUGH!" Ash yelled. "I WISH I WASN'T ON FIRE!"

The fire dissapeared from Ash. It hadn't been there long enough to burn his clothes, so they were okay. Ash's eyes were wide.

"Okay…how about this: I wish I was the most attractive person on the planet."

Then, the dishes came flying at Ash. They were metal this time.

"AAA!" Ash yelled. He said the next wish so fast it was as if it was one word. "IwishIwasn'tthemostattractivepersonontheplanetanymore!" Just as the dishes were about to hid Ash, they dropped. Ash frowned and looked up at the sky.

"Come on, you know what I mean!" Ash sighed. "Okay! I wish I was the most _good-looking _person on the planet!"

Ash didn't feel his body change, so he looked at his reflection in the lake. It had changed. Because staring back at Ash was…

Megan Fox.

"Mother fu-" Ash paused. He peered down the neck of his shirt for a split second before getting a grip and putting hands over his eyes.

"No! No, no! Don't do it! I can resist…" Ash took his hands off his eyes and looked at his reflection again.

"Okay…let's try that again…I wish I was the most good-looking _guy _on the planet!"

His reflection changed to Dean Cain.

"Are you serious!?!" He said, starting to get really frustrated. He turned away from the river and started to pace. Then he thought of the right wish. "I wish that I was incredibly good-looking, but was still recognizable as myself."

Ash turned back around and looked at his reflection. His face looked handsomer-I don't know what a hot guy's face looks like, cause I'm not a guy. He opened his mouth and saw that his teeth were now white and shiny, and lined up perfectly. Of course, he didn't just want to check the face. Ash took off his jacket and shirt and looked at his reflection again.

"Woah…" Ash was now "ripped". His arm and chest muscles were much broader, and he had an easy to see six-pack. Of course, this wasn't normal for a 14-year-old, but Ash could just shrug if anyone asked him about it. He also saw that he was a few inches taller. Ash flexed his biceps, still amazed.

"Awesome…" Ash grinned. But he didn't want to only be like this for 24 hours. "I wish I would stay like this for the rest of my life." Then, he put his shirt back on, a huge smile on his face. This was amazing. Of course, he wasn't gonna stop there.

"I wish I could fly."

Ash suddenly found himself looking down at the ground, not seeing any legs of feet. There was also an annoying buzzing noise, and he found himself flapping "his arms" wildly. After a few seconds, he realized what had happened.

"Uh…" He said, his voice now much higher, being a bug and all. "okay…how about…I wish I had the _ability _to fly while I was still in human form." Ash turned back into a human and looked down to see that he was hovering a few inches above the ground. His eyelids half-closed.

"This wasn't what I had in mind. Just scratch those last couple wishes."

Ash dropped back to the ground and decided he wouldn't wish any super powers. After all, with great power comes great responsibility. Ash wouldn't have minded great power, but he didn't want the responsibility. He looked at the dishes and grinned. He pointed at them.

"I wish those dishes were clean."

All of the food dissapeared from the dishes. Ash picked them up and walked back to the camp. He handed the dishes to Brock who looked at him curiously.

"Ash, you look…taller."

"I do?" Ash said as if he hadn't noticed.

"Yeah," Dawn said, looking Ash over. "And you look a lot more…muscular, too." Dawn blushed.

Ash shrugged. "I didn't feel anything," he said, trying his best not to break into a huge grin.

"Well, we'd better get going," Brock said. Ash nodded. He looked down at pikachu, who jumped up on his shoulder.

"You ready for a gym battle, buddy?"

"Pika!" Pikachu shot it's fist into the air enthusiastically.

The gang traveled for over 15 minutes without encountering anyone who needed help that they saved while in the meantime Team Rocket tried to capture pikachu somehow and got blasted off _again_. Once in a row! It's a new record! *Trumpets blow and confetti flies*

At 12:30, they stopped for lunch. They ate, and then Ash got another idea.

"I wish," he said, in a whisper so low that only he could hear, "Misty would turn up here, but mean to do it."

Ash again volunteered to do the dishes again, to Brock and Dawns surprise. This time pikachu came along. On the way down Ash saw something that made him drop the dishes.  
____________________________________________________

ABRUPT COMMERCIAL BREAK!!!!!

Who's that pokémon??????

It's Rick Astley!

"Never gonna give you up! Never gonna let you down! Never gonna run around and desert you! Never gonna make you cry! Never gonna say goodbye! Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you!"

END OF ABRUPT COMMERCIAL BREAK!!!!!  
____________________________________________________

Misty was more beautiful than Ash had ever seen her. He couldn't believe how she had changed. She was still thin, but Ash wouldn't dare call her scrawny. Instead of her usual yellow tank-top and blue mini-jeans, she now wore a bright red T-shirt and light blue sweat pants. Her hair was no longer in its trademarked, messy, sideways ponytail, either. Misty had taken off her ponytail (probably because her hair had gotten too long) and let her hair flow down over her neck and shoulders, making her more beautiful than ever. She had also gotten new sneakers, which were red, just like her shirt.

The only thing that hadn't changed were her eyes. They were still that same amazing emerald-green that had been the first thing Ash had noticed about her.

The dishes hit the ground, causing Misty to turn towards Ash, who was still gaping. She was left just as speechless as him. He too looked much better than when Misty had left, especially after that wish, which, of course, Misty knew nothing about.

The first thing she noticed was his face. He was much handsomer than any guy Misty had ever seen (Brad Pitt and Orlando Bloom included). The second thing she noticed was his muscles. His arms and chest had gotten much broader, and Misty could clearly see his biceps even when he didn't flex them. He was no longer the weak 10-year-old boy she had fished out of that lake. He was much more muscular, and looked really strong for a 14-year-old. Misty couldn't help but stare.

Of course, when they each noticed that they and the other one were staring, both faces turned completely red. Pikachu smiled.

"Uh…hi Ash…" Misty said, still blushing like crazy. _'He was staring at me!' _She thought. _'He was actually staring at me! Does he think I look good? Or is it the other way around?...'_

"Hi…" _'She was staring at me! Looks like the wish worked! But wow…she's so hot…I don't see why I didn't turn into _her _when I wish I was the most good-looking person on the planet. She's _way _hotter than Megan Fox! And that's saying something!"_

"Hi, pikachu!" Misty said, trying to change the subject. I'm not quite sure what that subject was, but she tried to change it.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu jumped into Misty's arms. She laughed joyfully. Ash loved it when she laughed. It warmed him up inside somehow.

"So, what are you doing here, Misty?" Ash said, putting his hands in his pockets and trying to sound casual, though inside he was anything but.

"Oh," Misty said, "well, I dunno. I was eating breakfast one day and I just felt like coming here and visiting you. It was weird. I somehow knew you would be here."

Ash shrugged. "Maybe it's some kind of bond we have." _'Holy crap! It changed the past! It actually changed the past so she would be here!'_

"Yeah…" Misty smiled. Ash loved her smile. When she was happy, it made him happy. Misty looked down at the dishes. "So, Brock made you do the dishes?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah."

Misty nodded. "Well, here, lemme help." Misty called out her starmie and made it wash off the dishes.

"Starmie, return!" Starmie returned to its pokeball, which Misty tucked back in her belt.

"Thanks," Ash said, picking the dishes up and grinning.

"So, Ash, are you still traveling with Brock and Dawn?" Her eyebrows slanted slightly when she said Dawn's name, but then quickly returned to normal.

"Yeah. We're headed to snowpoint city next."

"Well, that sounds fun! Hey, how about I come along with you guys?"

"Would your sisters let you do that?"

"Ah, to hell with my sisters! They can handle the gym by themselves! I wanna travel with you guys! It's been a while since I've seen you or Brock!"

"Alright, sounds awesome!" Ash said, now grinning ear to ear and resisting the urge to jump in joy.

"Pi pikachu!" Pikachu broke into a huge grin too.  
____________________________________________________

End of chapter! Alright, I'm not going to make you guys review this time, but PLEASE DO ANYWAYS!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!


End file.
